


写信

by linlinX



Series: 一封寄不出的信 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 一封寄不出的信 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574080
Kudos: 2





	写信

夏季的阵雨说来就来，日光被迅速聚拢的乌云遮蔽，不一时窗外响起哗啦啦的水滴迸溅声。 

伏在桌案的安娜闻声抬头，面上浮起少见的担忧神情。 

她将笔搁在一旁，扑到书房的两扇窗户前，望着连绵成线的雨水。 

时针咔哒咔哒转动，克里斯托弗敲敲半开的门，步伐轻快地走进来：“一下午都没看见你了，安娜，你又在写信？” 

他绕开地板上散落的数张皱巴巴的纸团，随意捡起一张，用手抹平。出乎他意料，那张信纸上除了打头一行“亲爱的姐姐”，还有一个圆圆的墨点以外，再没有别的痕迹。 

克里斯托弗奇怪地扬了扬眉毛，走到安娜身边：“我记得你昨天刚寄出去一封，阿伦戴尔出什么事了？” 

安娜似乎完全没听到他说的话，眼神看向远方，一个劲儿地出神，不知在思索什么。 

青年瞅瞅她的脸色，伸手到她眼前晃了晃，“嘿！” 

安娜猛地回过神，看了看他，露出个转瞬即逝的微笑，“嗨，克里斯托弗。” 

“出什么事了？”青年问。 

安娜趴在窗台上，将目光眺望向遥远的海岸线：“我在想，艾莎现在到哪儿了呢？” 

“你应该清楚才对，昨天艾莎刚写了信回来，说她经过了一座海岛，距离海那边的王国似乎已经不远了。” 

“我不知道。”安娜心事重重地叹了口气：“事实上，我有点后悔答应艾莎，这次旅行真是太仓促，太匆忙了。” 

“毕竟阿伦戴尔需要你来代行女王的职责，除了你，还有谁能让艾莎放心呢？”克里斯托弗劝慰道。 

“艾莎也是这么说的。”安娜抿了抿唇：“但我知道这只是借口，她不想带着我，不想让我跟她一起去冒险。” 

“出发前，艾莎不是答应你下次一起旅行吗？”克里斯托弗笑道。 

“下次，下次，等她探明了路线，排查了一切危险的下次！”安娜手指扣紧了窗台，挑起眉毛：“我倒希望能跟她调换一下次序，看她还能不能用同样的理由来劝说我。” 

“冷静点，安娜，那是你姐姐，你知道她的魔法力量有多强。”克里斯托弗双手向下按了按，好笑地说，“比起担心她，你可能更要担心打她主意的人的安危。” 

安娜责备地看了他一眼，“你不该开这样的玩笑。” 

她透过被雨水打湿模糊的玻璃，盯着窗外朦胧的海面：“艾莎并不强大，我是说，她的确有魔法，但她并不是无坚不摧。” 

“她需要我，就和我需要她一样多。” 

克里斯托弗理解地点点头，“但我也相信，艾莎正和你一样独立，她能应付得来这次航行。” 

他的话并没有传进安娜的耳朵，只见她自顾自地说：“看看外面的雨吧，下得这样大，恐怕一整晚都不会放晴。” 

“她那里在下雨吗，她该去哪儿躲雨呢，她能在海上找到正确的方向吗……等等，如果她早就想回来，结果迷路了呢？” 

安娜睁大眼睛，神情越发焦虑，克里斯托弗连忙说：“不安娜，你别吓唬自己。如果艾莎遇到危险，她肯定会让风灵捎信给你。” 

“更别说风灵来去在瞬息之间，你们不会错过什么重要消息的。”他安抚地拍了拍安娜的肩膀。 

安娜稍稍镇定下来，露出难以掩饰的懊丧神情：“我真不明白当时我是怎么想的，怎么就让她一个人走了。” 

克里斯托弗欲言又止。 

安娜没留意他的神情，一个隐约成型的想法击中她，促使她转过身，匆匆走回书桌旁，随手抓起数张信纸。 

她用笔蘸了蘸墨水，几乎是立刻写下了一段话： 

“亲爱的姐姐，   
我很想念你，你还要多久才能回来，我快要忍不住去找你了。你已经独自在外七天零五小时，漫长的等待令人心焦，而你知道我向来是没有多少耐心的。下次我一定也要你尝尝等待的滋味，好吧我只是开个玩笑，如果你愿意早点回家，比如明天，或者任何一个晴朗的好天气，我就能轻易原谅你，像从没抱怨过你那样迎接你的归来，这是我最近每一个白天和夜晚，做梦也在期待的事情，或许我们不需要拜访什么海那边的国家，我现在不想知道那个国家有什么风景，也不想知道当地有什么奇异的矿物，我只想要” 

笔尖迟疑地停顿下来，将她的思绪截断。 

安娜抿紧嘴唇，将这封写到一半的信从头到尾默默读了几遍，忽然将信纸胡乱揉成一团，被烫到般远远丢开。 

她疲惫地向后仰倒，将身体倚靠进宽大的座椅，抬手捂住眼睛。


End file.
